


Tic, Tac...

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a bad bad boy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco/Théo/Blaise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic, Tac...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre du sapin à drabbles de Drakys.

\- Tu imagines, si Draco rentrait à l’heure… Soupira Théodore.  
Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C’était la même histoire depuis des années. Théo espérait que leur amant respecterait sa parole d’être là pour le diner au moins le Vendredi ; le blond oubliait systématiquement l’heure, plongé dans ses dossiers.  
Le véritable drame était que même après dix ans de vie commune, aucun des deux n’arrivait à comprendre l’autre.  
C’est pourquoi, alors qu’aujourd’hui, ils fêtaient les 30 ans de Théo, Blaise avait personnellement fait le nécessaire pour que la secrétaire de Monsieur le Juge le mette à la porte.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
